The long road ahead
by Hanarrr
Summary: Just some random story i wrote, concerning Sam/OC. Toooo many Dean/OC, not feeling the Sammy love! R


As the deep blue car came into view, on the highway, the raven haired girl extended her arm, then her hand, and poked out her thumb, so it was pointing at the sky. The other girl watched as the car came ever so closer and closer to them, until they thought it was going to speed past, like most of the other cars had. It would have appeared that showing off their 'assets' could have helped them out a long time ago, but that long time ago, turned out to be a old man just hoping to his rocks off.

The blue car stopped just a few feet ahead of them, being classed as a 1971 Chevrolet Chevelle. The car seemed all too familiar, to the girls, yet they rarerly saw any of these classic beauties. They walked up to the car, precociously, taking timid yet certain steps. When they reached the car, the raven haired girl poked her haid through the open window.

"Hi there" She said, sounding friendly.

"Hi, umm, you girls want a ride?" The young man, behind the wheel of the car asked.

"We sure do, you heading to Wyoming then stranger?" The girl asked.

"Err, yeah sure am, hop in ladies" the young man said, obviously being poilte, by also opening the passenger door for the girls.

"Why thank you" the raven haired friend said. As she hopped in the back.

The raven haired girl hopped into the passenger seat, next to the seemingly uncomfortable young man, driving the vehicle.

"My name's Erin Hurst by the way, and that's my friend Lucy Camero" the young woman beside the man said, pointing to her friend in the back.

"My name's Sam, Sam Winchester, nice to meet you" he said looking at the girl next to him for a second.

"So what takes you to Wyoming, Sam?" Erin asked, interested to know about this attractive man sitting beside her.

"Uh, i'm meeting up with my brother, we're on a road trip, but I had to stay in Dakota for awhile on business, and now i'm just heading up here to meet up with him, on business yet again." He said cracking a faint smile. He looked at Erin again, and asked her the same question.

"I suppose you could say me and Lucy are on business too" she said, giving Sam a short and sweet answer.

The rest of the car journey to Wyoming was quiet, with a few conversations passing here and there.

Sam had to admit, Erin was quite attractive, certainly Dean's type, hot, classy, seems to know what she wants, but then again, she had brains, and that could have put Dean off a little, but Sam was certain that if he saw her, he would still most likely use the phrase, "man i'd like to bang her". Sam chuckled slightly, thinking about his brothers attitude.

"What's so funny Sam?" Erin asked, casting her eyes towards his tall frame, curiously.

"Just thinking about something my brother said, is all" he answered, quickly stealing a glance to look her up and down.

"You two are close then?" She asked him, curious or either just making conversation, since the mood seemed to have quitened down a bit.

"Yeah, we're pretty close, he's all I really have, being stuck in a car with him for over a year can kinda drive you insane with his taste in music, but I still love the guy, oh and Lucy, I reckon you and him would definetly get along." He said glancing in the rearview mirror at Lucy, remembering one of their conversations about her love for "mullet rock", as Sam liked to call it.

"Wish I got the chance to meet him" was all she said back in return.

Sam eyes returned back the road ahead, when he asked Erin, where he was going to drop them off at.

"Well, I was wondering if you could drop us off at Rock Springs" she said, putting on her best innocent smile.

"Rock Springs? That's actually where i'm headed" Sam said, slightly taken aback, that these young girls he'd only met just 2 hours ago, were also heading in the complete same direction as him. Erin and Lucy also seemed taken aback by this, yet kept quiet throughout the rest of the ride.

So both the Winchester's and Erin and Lucy, were in Rock Springs, on business.

This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
